


Overdrive

by acerbicCesspool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boypussy, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Pussy Spanking, Shotacon, Spanking, Statutory Rape, Trans Male Character, or as consensual as shotacon can be, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicCesspool/pseuds/acerbicCesspool
Summary: After a morning of brattiness and Goro discovering what he can get away with, Akira's decided that he's had enough. He snags the little bundle of joy about the waist and throws him over his shoulder as he stomps up the stairs to his bedroom. Goro flails his arms and legs, kicks Akira with small shoes that leave bruises. He knows what's coming and he's both dreading it and looking forward to it. It comes as no surprise to Akira that Goro's adaptability has benefitted him even in punishment. The first time had been a mess of tears and snot -- and every subsequent follow-up had been just as dramatic with the added caveat of a soaked pussy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This "fic", if it can even be called that, is kind of half-assed on my part. It's more or less very detailed summarizing masquerading as a story. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This is a "twitter fic" -- or a TwitFic as it were. If you'd like to find more content like this (I only post things long enough to be deemed worthy on this account), you can interact with me on my P5 Dead Dove [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StarryCesspool).
> 
> As a disclaimer, I'd like to state that I _don't_ condone any of the real-life illegal sex acts that I might write about. Fiction is not the same as reality and if you're uncomfortable with any of these topics, I invite you to block, blacklist, or otherwise not interact with me or my content for your own peace of mind -- especially if you're a minor.
> 
> **It is your responsibility and no one else's to curate what you're exposed to.** Please take the appropriate actions to moderate or remove triggering content from your feed for your own peace of mind. If I miss any tags, please feel free to mention it and I'll add it without protest so it doesn't miss your blacklist.
> 
> In the happenstance that you intend to leave a nasty review, please be aware it'll be deleted and ignored. I have no time or energy to justify my writing preferences with you.

After a morning of brattiness and Goro discovering what he can get away with, Akira's decided that he's had enough. He snags the little bundle of joy about the waist and throws him over his shoulder as he stomps up the stairs to his bedroom. Goro flails his arms and legs, kicks Akira with small shoes that leave bruises. He knows what's coming and he's both dreading it and looking forward to it. It comes as no surprise to Akira that Goro's adaptability has benefitted him even in punishment. The first time had been a mess of tears and snot -- and every subsequent follow-up had been just as dramatic with the added caveat of a soaked pussy.

Akira snags the back of his computer chair with a hand and drags it out away from the desk. Goro screeches as he drops into it roughly, sliding down the front of his chest and bouncing ass first onto his lap. Akira steadies the small boy with a deadpan look that has him quavering. "I'm not sorry," Goro says snottily before Akira can say a word to him, and not even the cute scowl contorting his chubby cheeks can save him from Akira's hand. 

Some part of Akira knows that Goro is doing this on purpose -- for all his waterworks, he _enjoys_ what comes next and it would be naïve of him not to recognize the manipulation for what it is. "I'm not," Goro insists, the pout on his lips growing more thunderous the longer they sit there in inaction. Some spiteful part of Akira wants to make _this_ Goro's punishment, endlessly waiting for a treat he's never going to get, but he's just as aroused as Goro undoubtedly is and it would be a punishment to himself to ignore it.

"We'll see," is all Akira is willing to commit to. It's all the warning Goro gets before he suddenly finds himself flipped over onto his stomach. His face hangs down over Akira's knees and legs as he squirms, his legs kicking involuntarily as he attempts to steady himself. Goro yelps at the brush of Akira's cold hands as they hook around the band of his underwear and pants. He yanks them down in a rough swoop, tugging them over and down his knees. They bunch around Goro's ankles, caught on his Featherman light-up shoes, and he protests with a swat of a small hand. 

Goro's ass is all smooth milky-pale skin and any other day, it would have been a distraction. Today, it's the cunt nestled beneath it in the v of his thighs, already soaked with slick and pink with engorged blood. "Stop staring," Goro complains when Akira pauses to take it in, his mouth dry. His dick twitches, inflates from his semi to a full erection so quickly that he feels vaguely light-headed. Akira ignores it in favor of stuffing two fingers into Goro's mouth when the words, "dirty old man," come spilling out.

Goro's mouth is hot and wet, his tongue slick as it automatically circles around Akira's fingers. He muffles out a petulant, "I hate you," even though the evidence of his enjoyment is leaking onto Akira's pants. Goro's teeth nip warningly at his fingers, a threat if Akira's ever seen one, but it's all bark without the literal bite. Akira thrusts his fingers deeper into Goro's mouth to punish him, to assert the treatment that he wants, and the small boy's body jolts as he gags on them. "'kira!" he coughs out, drool leaking down his chin as he arches up in a display of flexibility that only a child has. Akira arches a brow at him and Goro flares his nostrils, but obediently begins to suck at his fingers. The gentle suction makes his cock pulse and begin to leak, wetting the inside of his pants.

Akira's fingers smooth over Goro's ass; they dip down between his legs and nudge pudgy thighs open and Goro grunts something that might be "finally", but is too sloppy with spit to make out. Akira rolls his eyes, rears his hand back and the first impact is hard enough to make his hand sting. Goro gives a shrill little scream around the fingers in his mouth, his small body jerking forward as his own tiny digits dig into Akira's calf. They cling to his pantleg as the second swat comes, the crack of skin on skin loud in the quiet of the attic.

Akira's hand comes away smeared with slick, the fluid oozing out of Goro's pussy in thick little gobs that smear against his thighs when the small boy locks them around Akira's arm and attempts to hold him in place. "No mercy for the wicked," Akira teases Goro and he has to use both hands to force open his thighs, to expose the inflamed puffy pussy he's abusing. It's red and raw, the slightest hint of a welt on Goro's swollen folds. His hole trembles, clenching and unclenching on nothing but air as the small boy's breath comes in rasping sobs.

Akira allows himself a moment to admire the view, keeps his hands steady and firm against thighs still trying to shut as he leans forward over him. "You're making it worse for yourself," he comments idly, blowing a heated breath over Goro's pussy. The child gasps, leans forward and tucks his face against the back of Akira's knee as the oversensitivity has him arching back and rolling his hips up to meet him. 

Akira obligingly drags the flat of his tongue up the line of his young cunt, ignores the crick in his neck from the awkward angle as he laves it between swollen folds and sucks them into his mouth. It elicits a loud, lewd moan from Goro, something a kid should never make that has Akira's cock throbbing and straining against his pants. He sucks before releasing, circles that small, twitching hole with the tip of his tongue before dipping just the tip of it inside him. 

Goro cries out as he desperately rocks his hips back against Akira, the motion wild and unsteady. He attempts to fuck himself on his Akira's fat tongue, but he's already moved on, gathering up any excess slick to gulp down. Akira sucks Goro's clit into his mouth greedily, lets go of one of his thighs so he can use his thumb to overstimulate him. It meets his lips as he blindly fumbles to pull back the small hood hiding the sensitive bud. Goro screams again, high-pitched and agonized, his back arcing and his hips bucking away from Akira in a wild frenzy. He comes in seconds, his nails biting into wherever those small hands can reach as he tries to shove Akira away from him. 

Akira forces it for a few seconds longer, laves his tongue in circles around the bud and grazes it with his teeth before pulling away. His neck cramps from the angle, but he doesn't give Goro even a second to come down from the high before he's nudging suddenly limp thighs wide and bringing a hand down on the boy's cunt again. Goro's entire body jerks like it's struck by a livewire, the sobbing against Akira's legs becoming little more than wet breathing as the small boy struggles to catch his breath. Four, five, six more harsh slaps meet his cunt until Goro's motionless with exhaustion, his ragged breathing the only sound in the attic.

Akira lowers his stinging hand, reaches down between his legs to shakily unbutton his jeans. He keeps the left one flat on Goro's back, rubbing in soothing little strokes while the right fishes out his dick. He thumbs over the slit on the glans, grunts and grits his teeth at the flare of sensitivity as he grinds the pad against it furiously. He struggles to stroke it and not accidentally knock Goro off his lap at the same time. From the sound of it, the poor kid's unconscious, his breathing heavy but steady as Akira rocks his cock up against the side of his back and ribs. 

It takes longer than it should to get himself off, his concern for Goro combatting with his need to come. He spills himself against the small of Goro's back, watches with satisfaction as the sticky strands make a mess. "Fuck," he mumbles to himself, his gaze drifting down to peer at Goro's face. His eyes are swollen and red-rimmed, but he looks peaceful and Akira _knows_ he enjoyed himself. He's always the one that instigates this kind of "punishment" with his bratty behavior --and he's clever enough to know what makes Akira tick. He's not sure if Goro picked it up naturally (What a scary thought! What else would he learn as he aged?) or if he inherited his kinkiness from Akira. Come whatever may, he thinks as he scoops Goro up into his arms bridal style, I'll be here to satisfy it and keep him safe.


End file.
